A Confrontation With A Lightning Goddess
by Death Personified
Summary: Annabeth's sudden disappearance makes Percy distraught and he starts searching her. Thalia finds out later about the couples disappearance. But after and millennia later they meet again. Percy as an Olympian God and the husband of Artemis and Thalia as a minor goddess. First time meeting being awkward, what will happen in the second one? How would Percy confront Thalia?
1. Trailer

**THALIA** **I**

She felt several emotions at the moment, nervousness and curiosity at the forefront of them. She recalled the past; He was the first person she saw after her revival from being a tree. He was the second person to break her heart and made her, unknowingly, to join the hunters in the past. And, of course, he was the person, she was proud to call her cousin, her favorite cousin at that.

And at that time, she tried to run away from her budding feelings towards him by trying to see him as her cousin. It worked barely and she managed to bury her feelings towards her 'cousin' for a long while. But at the time of she learned about his 'apparent death', she felt something break inside of her. It had been excruciating at the time. She was in such a misery that she became depressed for several weeks.

At that same time, she quitted the hunt which had been her home for a long time. Well, he was the reason for her to join the hunters, specifically, his relationship with Annabeth. With the death of his, she decided to retire from all the godly business, of which she was sorely mistaken regarding the incidents happened to her afterwards. (becoming an immortal etc.)

So, excuse her for going overload in her reaction after finding her 'apparently dead' love interest was pretty much alive. She was exhilarated and so, she kissed him. Do cousins kiss each other? Yes. But on the lips? No! It was only after she had her moment, she understood the implications of her actions. And that was why she thunder-ported out of there as soon as she could.

Now he was in front of her, seemingly nervous and hesitating to say something. Maybe he is trying to find a way to tell me that he has no romantic feelings towards me without breaking me, she thought. She tried a smile. The smile might have looked pathetic but she tried her best. Because she didn't want him to wallow in guilt because of her.

Suddenly, she felt wind over her face and before she knew it Percy had closed the distance between them and kissing her. His arms slithered around her, getting wrapped around her waist at the end. For a several seconds she was dumbfounded. She stood shocked of his bold action. But when he started to depart from her lips, she was jolted out from her shock. She kissed him back with everything she had at the moment, to which he responded eagerly.

At the end of their lips-locking session, she was holding onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. And he too, was holding her by her butt cheeks, often squeezing them. They separated, gasping for breath while locking their foreheads with each other. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. But suddenly she sobered remembering Artemis.

"What of Artemis? What does she think? What do you think?", she asked questions rapid-fire becoming nervous once again.

He chuckled and proceeded to answer after she gave her signature glare that promised pain; "Sorry, Pinecone Face. It's hard to see you this nervous. To answer your questions; Artemis's the one who got me to do this, she approves and said that she can't wait for you to join her as her sister-in-everything. And to your last question, I think I have fallen for a pinecone faced cousin of mine unknowingly for a long while"

"You dumb Kelp Head" she muttered banging her obviously small fists on her chest multiple times, while still being carried by him. In response he hugged her body tight onto him with one arm, trapping her hands between their bodies, while the other arm still holding her up by her buttocks. She huffed, choosing to forfeit this one time.

He sat on the bed while holding her, which prompted her to sit on his lap with her legs besides of him. He ran his hands all over her back, from her neck towards her booty. She had a bikini top covering her chest and black leather short-shorts. She had been preparing to retire for the night, when he visited so she hasn't had any panties underneath her short-shorts.

Suddenly she felt his gaze on her chest. She had a supple chest and she was proud of it too. Her D-sized breasts were being held by the black bikini top which tightened around her while being held by the knot at her back. She could feel the intense passion in his gaze. She felt exhilarated receiving it. She guided his hands towards the knot of the bikini top. The fabric soon loosened its hold of her chest and her breasts jiggled after obtaining freedom from the clothe. His eyes wandered all over her breasts, studying them, examining them with awe.

"How are they?", she asked nervously with embarrassment lacing her words. She regarded Percy and herself as kin for all this time and suddenly displaying her bare body to him felt a little wrong.

"They are amazing", he replied, still in awe.

She hmphed feeling smug about it and showing her haughty face to her cousin. And the familiar proud smile she displayed at old times graced her features. But her face shifted as he started to caress her breasts. When he decided that caressing was not enough, he slowly and gently kneaded her breast giving her a breast massage while looking straight into her eyes, challenging her. She tried but her defense broke and she moaned involuntarily and everything she planned to make it harder for him vanished.

It was then he started to passionately kiss her again starting a battle with her tongue. When she was almost at victory he withdrew and attacked her neck with kisses. The moans filled with her ecstasy escaped her mouth, rising in both volume and intensity. Then he moved further downwards and buried his face in her chest while inhaling slowly. It gave her a moment to breathe and to anticipate what came next. His mouth found her nipples and slowly played with them and her areolas forcing Thalia to produce another cacophony of moans fueled by pleasure.

He then laid her gently on the bed while seating between her legs that were spread eagle. He removed his shirt making her drool at the sight of his perfectly muscular torso filled with abs. Then came the moment when her most private place getting revealed to a male for the first time. She felt a little scared and uncomfortable. And also, ridiculous and weirdly excited due to the fact that it was her cousin -or the little brother figure she always quarreled with-, was whom going to see her private place and enjoy it afterwards.

He held onto the hem of her black leather booty shorts with fingers of his both hands and pulled. She incorporated with him by lifting her legs upwards. Then there she was, fully naked with a face full of embarrassment.

**PERCY** **I**

When he saw her hidden valley, his throat became dry. There were few moments where he almost got a nosebleed when undressing her, but it was at this time his nose really bled, prompting him to clean it via his divine powers. The shape of a 'V' could be clearly seen at the intersection her legs separated. And the barely visible slit was covered with a black stripe of spiky pubic hair.

He inched his face closer to her snatch, reveling the aroma emitted from her sex. Using the thumbs, he parted the crack further, making the light pink interior to show itself. Thalia gasped at the sudden contact of his fingers with her sensitive place. The pink lips of hers became swollen in a span of several seconds in response to his touch. A little nub showed itself from its hiding place underneath the hood that was made of her pink lips.

He gently caressed her lips with the fingers in one hand while caressed her clitoris with the forefinger and the thumb of the other hand. After slowly driving his forefinger over her nether lips he soon found the entrance to her virgin tunnel. He slowly inserted his finger in while massaging her clitoris. Her entire body began to shiver when he tried to insert his finger and her moans grew a little in intensity.

He slowly inserted his finger until its buried inside up to its second knuckle. He slowly pulled nearly all the way out and pushed it inside again. He was ……. by a long erotic moan, which he decided to hear again and again by sliding his finger in her tunnel in and out over and over. Thalia was now moaning loudly with a little screech. Her breathing was becoming intense and suddenly her body stiffened, to which he paid no heed whatsoever and continued in his actions.

There was a sudden screech that escaped from Thalia's mouth as she climaxed from pleasure and her back arched and suddenly her body started to convulse. Her feminine liquids sprayed out from her sex in short bursts along with the convulsions of her hip. He didn't stop though. He continued fingering her snatch unperturbed by the liquid now spread over his hands. About half-a-minute later he stopped feeling the body underneath him relaxing.

He licked clean almost all the liquid. At then Thalia's face was full of satisfaction, and the urge to have more was clearly showed on her face. Her eyelids opened and her dark blue pupils which sparked occasionally with lightning, zeroed on his, while her mouth made a predatory grin which had been there on his face, all this while. She pulled him up by his hands until his face was few inches away from hers. And she started the second battle of tongues between them.

Her hands wrapped around his neck over his bare shoulders in a tight grip that made her breasts to become squished against his chest. He felt her erect nipples trying to dig into his skin. Her naked thighs wrapped around his hip. The kiss intensified. And Thalia's sex was now rubbing against his manhood which stood erect and free of constraints due to Percy removing his clothes swiftly using his divinity, when she climaxed.

"Roll over Kelp-head. There's a favor for me to return." She uttered huskily into his ear after ending their passionate make-out session.

Percy complied with his spiky haired cousin whose young naked body was being wrapped around him. In a swift motion he rolled them over making her lay on top of him. She untangled herself from him and sat on his lower stomach. He felt the heat of her nether region and the liquids she emanated, making contact with his skin. He looked at her at that time.

She had her game face on and the predatory grin was still there on her face. Her pale skin glowed slightly with a blue tint. Her eyes with the black eyeliner made her look like a succubus. Her protruded chest consisted of her ample D-sized breasts was a wondrous site to behold. The huge melons stood upright against the confines of gravity without sacking at all. Underneath them, her stomach had faint abs resulting her look more like an athlete.

Closest to his stomach was her naked crotch glistening with the liquids of arousal. Her rich thighs were parted and it made her snatch to reveal its juicy interior further. Along with the playful look on her face, the way she was on top of him made her look cute to Percy's eyes. So, merely driven by instincts his hand brush over her cheek. Her playful smile reverted to a pure smile of happiness in the brief moment his hands brushed against her cheek.

His erect manhood was lodged in-between her meaty buttocks. When she suddenly moved backwards, it was driven through the crack of her butt cheeks all the way to the heaty lips of her snatch. The action made his manhood to cover with her liquids and his own. After his manhood was flat against his stomach, she placed her crotch over it and moved her hips forward and backwards making his manhood to rub against her own womanhood.

He grabbed ahold of her bazookas and kneaded them while her hips moved forward and backward. Suddenly she turned around on the spot, making him to stop his kneading of her breast while still keeping his monster under her snatch. She started to rub herself over him back and forth once more. He enjoyed the view of her plump rear jiggling with the movement of her hips.

**THALIA** **II**

Thalia felt frustrated. Why is it so hard to make this Kelp-head cum? She tried rubbing herself over his monster of manhood to no avail. It only made her closer to her own climax. Suddenly she heard him chuckle. He couldn't have discovered my ploy, right? She thought and found out that the way she was rubbing herself over him looked a little desperate and she might have looked somewhat frustrated.

Suddenly she felt his hands on her hips and she was pulled backwards prompting her to hold onto his thighs to avoid from falling over. When she looked back to glare at him, she could only see her own backside as it covered her view of his face. Suddenly she felt something wet slithering over her crotch parting her nether lips.

Realization dawned on her that he is licking her privates. It made her strangely excited.

She followed him by leaning down and licking the tip of his manhood. After several licks tasting his liquids coming out, she decided to take him to her mouth. After getting accustomed to the first few inches, she decided to go further. Several minutes later she had swallowed two thirds of his almost eleven inches long manhood. She was now going crazy from Percy's teasing of her womanhood.

She started to bob her head up and down while trying to suppress her moans. At that time, Percy had decided to take things further by attacking her clitoris, her most sensitive place. Oh no! she thought, I won't be able to last longer at this pace. She too quickened her pace, no longer suppressing her moans, letting them freely flow through his manhood.

But her endurance did not last. Withholding her orgasm for several minutes was the best she was able to do, unlike Percy who even at then looked unperturbed without an orgasm nowhere nearing. It frustrated her to no ends, but she lost fair and square. All this went through her mind before orgasm she suppressed all this time erupted making her see stars.

She could feel her eyes rolled backwards after she screamed throwing her head back. It went for almost one and half minutes. She felt her body twitching ever so slightly occasionally. Her body felt so sensitive that even the soft rubbing of her skin against his, made her shiver. She literally lost feeling of her body for almost half a minute during the orgasm. It was a moment later she realized the fact that he had been licking her all this while she was having that mind-shattering orgasm.

_That_ _bastard! _she thought, almost deciding to strangle him using her thighs. She forced down the thought before trying to move her body. After another half-a-minute later, she became abled to move her oversensitive body. And all that time she regaining her bearings he caressed her thighs and buttocks gently. It felt amazing to have someone to care for herself in this manner.

He gently took hold of her oversensitive body and sat her on his lap while still holding her in a princess carry. The he laid her down gently.

"I think I have fallen in love with you, Sparky." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Searching his sea green pools, she found gentleness, care, affection and love in them.

"I..I.." she only managed to utter pathetically before the feelings she had been suppressing all this while, burst out from her heart with vengeance. The mask she wore over her insecurities broke. Her eyes teared up and she shook while sniffling. She buried her head in his chest hiding it from his view. She voiced her frustrations while banging her fists on his chest while crying.

q"What took you so long, you kelp-headed idiot" she muttered while still banging his chest with her fists. He had no answer. After not having any response, she looked over at his face with blurry eyes. She found him shedding tears with a face full of guilt. She felt bad. Before she tried to start soothing him, he spoke with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry Thals, for taking this long to realize. It seems I'm rather dumb as you say." He caressed her cheek while saying.

"You aren't dumb, just slow on uptake, like really really slow." She corrected laughing through her tears.

"And I loved you too from the moment I revived and still do" she added in a whisper.

They remained staring to each other while drying the other's tears for a while. And it was then she remembered what they were about to do. She stared at him a while longer before whispering,

"Take me… From behind"

She rose from his lap, leaving his warmth while squatting in all fours and presenting her rear to him. She felt his presence moved behind her. And tip something wet rubbing against her wet nether lips. After about ten or more seconds passed, she felt annoyed. He's toying with me, again. She thought with a temper and said in rather menacing tone which became ruined due to the posture she was in,

"Quit fooling around and put it in, you, moron!" He obliged of course, not without chuckling in her expense.

She felt his rod slid into her as it stretched her virgin tunnel. It slid in the first few inches easily due to her tunnel being moisturized from her liquids from her several orgasms. Then his manhood reached her tissue of virginity. After an impatient "go on" from her, he tore through the barrier. It stung her a little, but not much. After repeatedly telling him that she is fine, he pushed into her further.

After several seconds he reached her cervix. Before she managed to stop him, he went further in, and went into her womb. She thought to curse at him first due to the pain she felt at that moment, but decided against it after feeling the fullness of him being him inside of her. Then he removed his hands from her hips and leaned forward supporting himself over her, with one of his arms.

His other arm started to massage her breasts at the same time he moved his hips back and forth. Thalia felt as if she was in heaven. The thought made her almost laugh. She was a goddess and he was a god. And they were in a mystic realm reserved for gods. She was not only in heaven but in the best one if there are several of them.

His thrust reached the insides of her womb over and over. Every time it happened, she cried out his name. It might have fueled him somewhat, because he started to thrust faster. She felt her breast jiggling all over with all the pounding. He went at it for nearly half hour before he climaxed from his orgasm. Over that time, she had climaxed for a total of five times.

Basking in the aftermath of their union, she laid on top of him with his rod still staying snugly inside her. He had his arms wrapped around her body. Suddenly she felt him holding out her hand in front of his face. And with his other hand, he caressed the fingers of her hand. And something metallic slid into her ring finger. She whipped her head from his chest.

It was a beautiful ring made of glowing black material with a dark blue bordering on black gem stood at the top of the ring. There were occasional electrical currents appearing inside the ring.

"About time" she muttered through the tears that fell from her blurry eyes due to his happiness.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay in replying.

**@Guest (1):**

Thank you for your review.

**@Guest (2):**

Actually this is only a testing chapter of the series of fanfics I'm planning to publish. So, the story may seemed rushed, sorry for that. And do expect the first few chapters of the first book of the series in this month.

**@randyr2015**:

First chapters of the series will be published soon. So do expect that.

**@kamikaze459**:

I too am a big fan of "how-it'd-be-if-Percy-became-a-god" and Percy/Artemis. The latter, you can expect in the soon-to-be-published fanfic.

First of all, I apologize for the grammar mistakes and technical errors in the text. Finally, thanks for your valuable comments and reviews.


End file.
